


Say My Name

by metro_mania



Series: You Give Me Life Again [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: 4am idea, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Revival AU, Serious Injuries, Wounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metro_mania/pseuds/metro_mania
Summary: Link rarely thinks about his actions, but one bad decision and a well placed arrow can really strain his relationships.





	1. The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So, with summer coming around, I now have a break and can write! (I am so sorry that I have been completely inactive ;-;)  
> Anyway, I had an idea for some angst, so I figured I'd act on it! Enjoy!

            Link had known it was a stupid idea the moment the words entered his mind. 

            The young Hylian and his companions were camping by the Mirro Shaz shrine for the night and soon came to the startling realization that they were out of food.

            Sidon was almost frantically looking through their bags, “I know we have some Hylian Bass around.  I caught them yesterday.”

            Both Revali and Mipha sighed, but it was Mipha who pointed out Sidon’s mistake.  “This is true, brother.  You did catch them yesterday.”

            Revali added on, “What did we eat yesterday, oh tackle master?”

            Sidon frowned, putting down Link’s bag which he had been digging through.  Link had the bad habit of hiding food from the group so he could have a ‘midnight snack’ as he called it.

            Link waved his hands to get everyone’s attention, then signed, “I can go out hunting.”

            The sun of the mid-summer’s day had already passed below the horizon of mountains to their west, and stars were starting to be visible to the east, intermingling with the shades of purple and orange form the quickly dying light.

            The all had objected, saying that they could go one night without food, but Link was persistent.  He said he would be fine on his own, that he would be careful.  So, with a quick, feathery embrace form Revali, Link made his way into the nearby forest.

            Link was never know for his wisdom.   Bravery, yes.  Wisdom, no.  He was smart, of course.  It took someone with great intellect to be the royal knight, darkness sealing sword be damned.  But when it came to rash decisions, no one made more in Hyrule than the hero himself.

            So, when Link finally spotted a dear running through the trees, he gave chase.  Even when the deer ran further and further into the forest, Link continued to pursue it, passing moblins and bokoblins in his pursuit of dinner.

            Link eventually subdued the deer, and it was while he was dressing the fresh meat that the mobs he had passed caught up to him.  First bokoblins appeared.  Link had no problem with them, quickly picking them off and returning to his kill.  But when a group of twenty appeared, Link abandoned his catch and prepared for a fight.

            An arrow whizzed by his head as one of the five archers positioned behind the group began to fire upon him.  Link dogged another arrow, and slashed at the closest enemy in an attempt to clear some space.  He was slowly, but surely, being encircled.  His only exit was a tree to his right.  If he could get past the three bokoblins blocking his way, he could scale the tree and use his paraglider to get a good distance away from the fight. 

            Enacting his plan, Link quickly dispersed with the three mobs and climbed the tree.  Arrows were still whizzing by him, and one landed a few inches from his hand.  In an attempt to get himself away from the arrows, link tried to jump to the nearest branch.  His hopes of safety were dashed, however, when a moblin decided to toss his spear at Link while he was in midair.  Link landed on the ground with a painful thud and with the air knocked out of him from the hard blow. 

            Link cursed himself.  He would have to use his slate and transport away from the fight.  The deer would have to be left to the mobs.

            Quickly, link regained his footing, slashed at the nearest moblins, and hurtled to take shelter behind the tree.  He quickly got his slate out, found the shrine where the group was waiting, and tapped it.  Blue light began to encircle him, and he began to feel the weightlessness that accompanied these powers.

            But what link didn’t see was a moblin with a bow hiding behind a nearby tree, link didn’t see the moblin take aim at link after he trapped his destination, and Link definitely didn’t see the arrow fly through the air, only to turn into blue light and travel with Link all the way back to the shrine.


	2. The Wound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a description of a major injury. Also sorry if the characters are ooc, but I tried my best. Enjoy!

            The screaming woke Revali up.  He was in the air before Mipha was even conscious.  Normally, a mob screaming in the middle of the night would not rouse Revali from his slumber.  However, this voice was one that he had shared many secrets with, many heartfelt moments with, and had stayed up many nights with to stargaze and reminisce about their childhood adventures. 

            The shrine was only about one hundred feet away from their campsite.  Revali made it in under a minute, and quickly dipped down onto the platform, landing with a hard thud.  The smell of blood filled the air and almost made Revali gag.  Had he not been a warrior of the Rito, he would not have kept his wits about him. 

            Revali quickly observed the scene in front of him.  Link had collapsed onto the platform, presumably after transporting back, and was now screaming in agony.  Revali could tell that the wound, even with only the moon providing light, was gruesome.  Link’s left knee was completely shattered.  Jagged edges of bone and wood were protruding from his flesh.  Much of the skin around the knee was shredded, and too much blood was trickling out of Link’s body. 

            The only thing Revali could do was to try and stop the bleeding.  He quickly took off his blue scarf and tied it tightly above Link’s knee.  The bleeding began to slow, but the pain must have still been unbearable.  Link was still screaming in agony.

            It was after Revali tied of the scarf that he noticed the rest of Link’s leg.  It wasn’t there.  Below his destroyed knee, the leg was only an outline created by the blue light of the Sheikah Slate.  Revali had never seen anything like it before.

            Mipha suddenly ran up to Link and quickly began to use her powers.  Thankfully, Link had passed out moments before from the pain, and the bleeding was slowed down to a manageable rate.

            Revali got up and moved away from the shrine.  Sidon was standing by Mipha, waiting for any command or request that would help her take care of Link.  Mipha was focused, and after a few minutes of Sidon standing and staring at the scene, he slowly walked over to where Revali was sitting with his head between his knees.

            “What happened to him?”  Sidon wasn’t looking at Revali.  Instead, he stared off toward Link with a worried gleam in his eyes.

            Revali didn’t reply.  He only kept his head down and wondered about his Link.  It had to be past midnight now, but the moon’s light and the light from Mipha made it seem like it was close to dawn.  Several crickets chirped in the trees surrounding the group.

            How **_did_** this happen?  Link wasn’t the most responsible, but he still didn’t do things like this.  Revali knew Link, and he knew that Link didn’t push himself too far after that last disaster.  Revali made him promise never to do that again.  The splintered wood that was in Links knee must have something to do with all of this, but too many emotions were whirling around in the Rito’s feathery head for him to think about it.

            After what seemed like hours, the light from Mipha’s hands subsided and she walked over to the two.  Revali looked up at her expectantly, but her expression was somber.

            “I did all that I could do.  His knee is in much better shape, but I have no idea what function he will have in that leg.  That is, if it is even there at all.”

            Revali got up and walked over to Link.  Sidon was about to follow when Mipha stopped him.

            “Brother, I must speak with you.”

            Sidon looked at her in confusion, but nodded anyway.

            “I stopped any bleeding from his knee, and there are no other wounds on him, but…”  Mipha stopped for a minute to think, then continued.  “He is still losing blood.  Not too much, but enough to prove deadly if left untreated.  The only explanation I have is that wherever the rest of his leg is, it must be bleeding.”

            Out of earshot of the others, Revali knelt down by Link’s side.  The hero’s breathing was shallow, and his leg was still missing, but the knee looked much better.  Revali was at least thankful for this, and he brushed Link’s bangs away from his eyes.

            Mipha turned away from Link and Revali to speak to Sidon again.

            “We must move him; he does not have much time.”

            “Yes, sister, I completely agree with you, but where do you suggest we take him?”

            Mipha pondered for a minute as Revali stood and rejoined the Zora siblings.

            “There is a Sheikah scientist that specializes in this sort of technology.  We will move him there.”

            Both Mipha and Sidon were stunned at Revali’s sudden input.  The Rito prepared to take flight before looking back at the two.

            “And the next time you try to keep me out of a conversation, remember that Rito have excellent hearing.” 

            With his final comment, Revali took off into the air before anyone could see the tears start streaming from his eyes.

oOoOoOo

            Thankfully, Sidon and Mipha had enough money on them to rent a wagon from the nearby stable.  The strange looks from the owner aside, the trio loaded Link into the wagon with plenty of blankets and pillows for support that were ‘borrowed’ from the beds.  Sidon took the reigns as Mipha rode in the back with Link to keep an eye on his condition.  Revali, who usually flew ahead of the group to keep an eye on the road, also decided to ride with link. 

            The group set out under a cloudless night.  The moon was brilliantly lit and was causing the stars above to be hidden from view.  The journey to Hateno village would be a short one, but every minute spent on the road was another minute less for Link.  Each passing moment was excruciatingly long for the group.

            Mipha watched as Revali stared at Link.  She understood that they were close, but the look in Revali’s eyes was more than just close.  It was one of commitment, friendship, and pure love.

            “Revali…” Mipha trailed off.  Something told her that the Rito champion wouldn’t want to speak with her right now.

            To her surprise, Revali answered her.  “Thank you for healing him.  He wouldn’t have even made it this far if it weren’t for your efforts.”

            “I do care about him too, Revali.”  She looked at Link, unconscious and breathing heavily on his makeshift bead of pillows.  “It seems that you care about him much more than I do, however.”

            Mipha could have sworn that tears were forming in the corners of Revali’s eyes.

            “I felt so helpless when I found him.  All I could d-do was tie my scarf around his knee.  H-how could I have done anything for him?  I’m useless.”

            Revali’s sobs could now be clearly heard, and Mipha was stunned at this show of emotion from the usually arrogant and distant champion.

            “You couldn’t have done anything more for him!  You did the best you could, given the circumstances.”

            Revali only looked at the floor of the wagon.

            Sidon, having listened to the conversation, decided to pipe in.  “I suggest we keep our hopes up.  If this scientist is truly as great as I have heard, I am positive she can help us.”  Although Sidon wore a smile while saying this, his voice betrayed him.

            The rest of the journey was made in silence.

oOoOoOo

            When the trio realized that they were approaching the village, Revali got up from his seat and prepared to take flight.  “I’ll go and make sure she’s awake.  Make sure he’s ok, and I’ll help you bring him inside when you get there.”

            Revali took flight and made his way to the laboratory.  Link had once described the building to him during one of their late-night chats.  A tall building at the top of the hill behind the village.  It definitely was… tall.

            Revali landed at the main entrance to the building and immediately started to pound on the door with all his might. 

            “Hey!  Get the hell out of bed and open this door!”

            Suddenly, Revali saw a light turn on in the tower of the building.  Deciding not to wait for them to make it to the door, he created an updraft and landed on the platform.

            When he pounded on this door, a yelp and a glass crashing to the floor could be heard. 

            “Hold on!  I’ll be right there.”

            Revali was surprised at how young the voice sounded, but continued pounding on the door until it was opened. 

            Purah yawned and addressed the person at her door.  “Who do you think you are to wake… me…”  She stopped when she saw the surprised bird standing outside her room. 

            Revali was flabbergasted at the toddler answering the door.  “Do you know where the, um…” 

            Purah glared at him.  “If you are looking for the esteemed and amazing scientist who studies ancient sheikah technology, then you need not go any further.  Here I am.”

            Revali just stared until he heard the wagon coming up the road.

            “Ok, whatever, just get downstairs and unlock that door.”

            Before Purah could object, Revali was in the air and heading towards the incoming wagon.  Purah quickly hurried down to her lab in her night robe and unlocked the door.  After she did this, Symin appeared behind.

            Stifling a yawn, he asked, “Who is pounding on the door in the middle of the night?”

            Before Purah could respond to him, the door slammed open to reveal the bird once again, flanked by two fish people.  After they had entered the room, she noticed who they were carrying, and what had happened to his leg.

            “Oh Hylia,” she said, running to grab some gloves from a nearby drawer, “this will be a long night.”


	3. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovery is a long process.

            Shapes and sounds.  That was all Link could pick up on.  Shapes and sounds, and movement.  Then, the sounds weren’t so garbled, and he could pick up words.  Someone was hurt, apparently.  That explained all the commotion at least.  Link hoped whoever it was turned out ok.  Then, those shapes sharpened, and he saw people.  They seemed nice.  He recognized one of them.  Oh, it’s Revali.

            Link raised his hand and waved to his feathery friend, but his hand wouldn’t listen to him.  Instead, his arm did a weird shake, and Link finally realized he was on a table.

            Revali saw Link move, and rushed to his side.  Link’s eyes were just barely open, but Revali was relieved to see those cool, blue irises in his hero’s eyes.  Link’s grip was weak, but it was there, and Revali thanked the goddess that he was still with them.

            Link tried to clear his throat, but only a slight grunt escaped him.  Link looked puzzled at this and tried several times with only the same result.  Revali would have laughed at the boy’s foolish attempts if he wasn’t too scared of him bleeding out right in front of him.

            The Rito tried to think of some comforting words for his boyfriend, but instead settled on just rubbing the back of his hand.  The blue light below Link’s knee was still present, and the remainder of the leg was still missing.  Purah had been running test after test for the past two hours to no avail.

            “R-Rev.”  Link tried signing some of Revali’s name, but only got so much out before his hands fell to his sides.  Revali smiled down at him.

            “Link, we’re with Purah.  Do you remember her?”

            Link nodded.  She had helped him early in his quest, right?  Or was that the name of his first horse?  His mind was to foggy right now to remember.

            “She’s going to help you as best she can, Link”

            At this, Link again looked confusedly at his birdfriend.  Help?  What was his horse helping with?

            Revali’s smile faded.  Should he tell him?  Link didn’t seem to remember his injury, and with it the pain he was in earlier.  Maybe, Revali thought, it would be best if he just kept some of it a secret for now.

            “Y-you were just in a small scuffle.  You broke you slate, and Purah is so graciously fixing it for you.”

            Unbeknownst to Revali, the four other sets of eyes in the room were trained on him, listening intently to his conversation.  Purah had finished the last test she could do, and Mipha and Sidon were leaning against the wall waiting for the scientist to finish.  While waiting for the last batch of data, Symin thought it would be best to make some tea for everyone. 

            Not wanting to ruin the moment, but knowing time was of the essence, Purah tapped Revali on the shoulder and beckoned him to come over to the now forming group at the table.  Symin handed him a cup of tea when he arrived.

            “Ok,” Purah said after taking a deep breath, “I need you all to be rational right now.  I did the best I could, and I have something that could work for him.”

            The trio, and Symin, looked at Purah expectantly.

            “I… I think we need to place him back into the shrine of resurrection.”

            Immediately, a cacophony of voices erupted form the group.  Revali screeching that they couldn’t do that to him, Mipha yelling about another hundred years, and Sidon fretting over whether that would help anything at all.  On top of that, Symin had spilled his tea on his lap and was currently shouting about getting a towel.

            Arriving at the limit of her patience, Purah screeched at the top of her lungs.  The group went silent, and the girl took a minute to compose herself before speaking.  Having such a young body did have its perks, sometimes.

            “Now, if you don’t mind,” Purah said, “I will explain.  There is no way we can stop the bleeding in time.  I’ve figured out, roughly, how to get his leg back, but it may take days or even weeks.  Link doesn’t have that much time, as I’m sure you are well aware.”  Purah glanced at Mipha, who only nodded at her.

            Revali decided to chime in.  “Don’t you know who we are?  We are champions, selected from our tribes for being the best of the best!  We can get it done.”

            Purah looked at him, tired and exasperated from missing a full night’s sleep and having the half dead hero of Hyrule dumped onto her table.  “Fine, go visit every Sheikah tower across Hyrule within the next five or so hours and recollect their data onto this or else he dies.  Good luck!”  With that, Purah handed them her slate and walked over to the kettle of tea Symin had made.  She needed some caffeine right now.

            Revali’s beak hung open, while Sidon, wide eyed, had to grasp the table for support.  Mipha closed her eyes and took a deep breath in.

            It was Sidon who spoke first, only after Purah returned with her cup of tea. 

            “There a-are how many towers across Hyrule?”

            Purah sipped her tea before answering.  “Fifteen, but I’m suuuuure the champions of Hyrule can get there in time!”

            They decided to move link as quickly as possible.

oOoOoOo

            Purah was making that last few adjustments to the shrine when the trio arrived with Link.  Placing him gingerly into the pool of liquid, Purah began to speak.

            “The shrine isn’t programed for long this time.  Once you get the data from the towers, I can send a signal to his slate and start the shutdown.”

            The champions were barely listening, looking towards their hero that had fallen so low.  His eyes slowly opened, and he reached his arm out as if to get out of the water.   The champions quickly tried to calm Link, but the hero recognized where he had woken up so many days ago.

            “Shh, Link.  You are fine,” said Revali.

            “Yes, my friend, you are all right,” added Sidon.

Mipha only rested her hand on Link’s shoulder to try and comfort him.

But, even with the champions’ attempts, Link was beginning to panic.

            “No, please” Link sloppily signed, his arms weak but his heart racing a mile a minute, “don’t put me back in here.  I can’t lose you all again.”  Tears were forming in his eyes.

            Seeing this, Sidon had to step away, not wanting Link to see him get emotional.  Mipha, after some time, also had to leave.  Revali held out, and while tears were also welling up in his eyes, he calmly explained to Link what would happen.”

            “Do not fear, Link, we don’t want to lose you either,” Revali emotionally chuckled.  “Especially me.  This is just temporary, a week at most.  We just need you to be somewhere safe to recover.  It will be fine.”

            Link was confused, but the reassurance form Revali calmed him down.  Purah took this chance to begin activating the shrine.  As the water began to rise, Link slipped further and further into sleep.  The last thing he could feel was a light nuzzle on his forehead from Revali’s beak.

            As Link finally became fully submerged in the shrine, Revali stood for a moment peering down at his hero through the luminous water.  Then, brushing the tears from his eyes, he walked out of the shrine, Mipha and Sidon close behind, leaving Purah and Symin to take care of Link while they retrieved the required data.  Revali would not fail Link again.


End file.
